


画室

by normyw



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normyw/pseuds/normyw
Summary: 教师RootX学生Shaw，姑且认为Shaw成年了好了，AA卫冕中华姬王贺礼





	画室

这一切都开始于她的手被握住的那一瞬间。  
Shaw的视线向下，落在自己的手上，从衣袖内侧蔓延到腕部的暗色纹身，把她和这间画室里其他乖巧安分的女孩子隔离开来。Shaw不在乎这个。她早知道自己是个异类了。 但是，这个女人，或者说，她的老师，Root，正毫不介意地握着Shaw的手。

Root是个极其美丽的女人，她有一双柔软的眼睛，纤长的天鹅似的脖颈，还有长长的、卷曲的、总是散发着光泽的棕发。她符合一切你想要描绘的美的特征，她的睫毛，鼻尖，牙齿，锁骨，都恰到好处。她走路时候，总是习惯小小地扭着胯部，脚尖先落地，那让她的腿显得越发地长，几乎像是在做一场个人走秀。

不过Shaw对这些并没有多大感觉，她有感觉的是，Root这间画室有采光很好的落地窗，总有阳光洒下来，落在Root的眼睛里；或者，是Root穿了一件真丝的红色衬衫，在脖颈上涂了闻起来像是混着奶的红茶的香水。是的，就是这些小的细节，让Root这个女人，或者说她的美术老师，和其他在Shaw看来都一样的人，变得不一样了。就像是难得的下雨天，雨水打在落地窗上，留下的蜿蜒痕迹。Root就是那样的东西。一道弯弯曲曲的弧线，没法忽视，也没法略过。

“温柔一些。”  
Root这么说道，指尖微微分开Shaw的，扣进去，几乎像一尾凉凉的、滑滑的小鱼。她带着Shaw握那只用来练习的炭笔，她的力道和Shaw不一样。Shaw习惯性用力地握笔，因为她想做到最好，也因为她喜好运动，比普通人有劲儿的多。Root不这样，Root握笔是那种不怎么用力的，虚虚的，但是她又很稳，每一笔落下都是流畅且合适的。

这很厉害。  
但是Shaw的心思不在画上，而是在Root的嘴唇上。她们离得实在是太近了，只要Shaw再偏一点头，再往前一点，就可以吻到她。Root说话的时候，气息已经蹭上了Shaw的嘴唇。

Shaw抿了抿唇，不自觉地收紧五指。这让Root发出了唔的一声，有些疼痛。她瞥了Shaw一眼，有一点儿责备，但是就Shaw看来，大多还是她惯有的那种柔和。Root实在是个不会生气的神奇的女人。她身上还有那种属于成年人的东西，做每一件事情都很熟练，都得心应手，这是Shaw所钦佩的，也是Shaw所持续观察到的。

Shaw不一样，Shaw总是生气，总是会搞砸事情。就像现在，她的胸口就有些发闷了。她落笔，照着Root画的来了一次。不满意，于是她再来了一次。Root当然不会就一直停留在她身边，除了Shaw以外，她还有十几个学生。所以她把手指抽走了，连挡着Shaw的阳光的影子一起。

等Shaw再次抬起头，画室只剩下她和坐在单人沙发上，交叠双腿，不知道看了她多久的Root。  
又是这样。

Root为什么要一直盯着她看呢？比起其他的女孩子，Root只对Shaw这么做。这不对劲。太不对劲了。

Shaw放下炭笔，她的指尖上沾着黑色的痕迹，像是什么东西正焦灼着。她看了一眼自己的成果——形体，准确来说，是女性的形体。有些时候她走神了，所以这一天的练习不是她的最佳水平。这让Shaw皱了下眉。她吐了口气，看了眼时间，她可以再练习一个小时，把没有画好的补上。

不过，她得和Root说一句。这倒是让Shaw难得在内心犹豫起来，Shaw不太喜欢主动和Root搭话。Root的其他学生，总是像蝴蝶那样围着她，用那种轻快又亲昵的语气问她问题，就像是窗外的藤曼那样。但Shaw不一样。Shaw是独立生长的东西。Shaw问问题都是出于必须。而且她有预感，和Root多说话，不会有什么好事情发生。

“我需要再练习一个小时。”  
Shaw走过去，站在Root面前，身体不自觉地紧绷，姿势像是在罚站。

“我不这么认为。”  
Root笑了起来，她笑起来和Shaw的同龄人不一样，没有那种无忧无虑的，单纯的东西。她笑起来就像是……中世纪女人层层叠叠的裙摆，意味不明，让你想要钻进去，看个仔细。当然，她笑的也要更美，那种足以让Shaw花费数个小时，好几天，也不一定能画出来的美。

“你的手指很僵硬，Sameen。”  
Root这么说道，然后她很自然地捧起Shaw的手，就像是她那么自然地称呼Shaw的名字一样。Root的指尖碰了碰Shaw的指关节，然后又像是把Shaw当作宠物猫那样，捏了捏她的手心。

Shaw确实地感到了一阵酸疼，她意识到Root说的是对的，她今天已经练习得够久了。但是Shaw并不是那种会妥协的性子，所以她看着Root，用沉默来表达她的固执。Root被她投来的目光弄得一愣，没有说话，又在笑了，而且更加意味不明。

“Root？”  
Shaw把Root的名字念成了一个疑问词，所以年长的女人放开了她的手，转而捧住她的脸颊。

为什么？  
Shaw想，感受到Root的手心贴着她，但是比这更过的是Root缓缓凑近的动作。这就像是在看电影里面的慢镜头，只不过，Shaw不是电影主角，所以她没法在极短的时间内反应过来，所以她只能接受后果。

Root，她的美术教师，吻了她。

“现在，再念一遍我的名字。”  
Root在Shaw的唇间说道，她在笑，眼里是认真的请求。她是睁着眼睛的，就像是Shaw也睁着眼睛一样。

这不对。这不正确。这是错误的。Shaw听见大脑的某一部分正在低沉地说话，但是那声音实在是太微不足道了。对比Root的声音，她的声音实在是太轻了。  
Root说，要她再念一遍Root的名字。

Shaw感到Root的指尖勾住她落在眼前的一绺碎发，轻轻别到耳后。然后，Root的指尖就留在了那里，摩梭着，一点儿也不着急。这是在勾引她。Root的意图很明显了。她真是个邪恶的女人。Shaw应该报警。

但是Root要Shaw念一遍她的名字。  
Shaw犹豫了一下，伸手，碰了一下Root的脸。Root的肌肤很柔软，落在她的掌心，很舒服。

Shaw又想起Root握她的手。还有Root的声音。  
Root实在是有一把太好，太好的声音了。

现在，Root是被Shaw捧住了脸的。Shaw把那点犹豫抛诸脑后，她的嘴唇简单地闭合了一下，就含住了Root的嘴唇，然后她念了两个音节。  
“Root.”

Root闭上了眼睛。  
Shaw其实不知道自己要做什么，她的脑袋里尚且没有一个清晰明确的方案，但是Shaw感到口渴，所以她撬开了Root，试图从年长的女性那里得到一些甘霖。Root尝起来是湿润的，微甜的，连带着她的呼吸都很棒。Shaw又犯了她常有的过错，她太过用力，所以Root尝起来还有一丝血腥味儿。

Shaw为此停了一下，她有那么一点儿不同于平常的感受，不知道为什么。Shaw看向Root，一面舔着她的伤口，那个女人竟朝她眨了眨眼。

“挺不赖。”  
Root这么说，她的手指把Shaw的卫衣拉链缓缓向下拉扯，齿扣发出哒哒哒的声音，一下下地敲在Shaw的心上。Root的嘴唇有些潮，比平常要更红，但比这更招惹人的，是她的眼神。

不是那种温柔的，专注的，而是深深的，染着性的味道的。  
Root想要她。

Shaw的卫衣彻底地被打开了，她里面只穿了一件黑色的工字背心，没有内衣。Root完全没有做成年人，或者做老师的羞耻心，她钻进去，就像是爱丽丝进兔子洞那样，充满好奇，不顾后果。Shaw被拥抱住了，这是她少有的体验。Shaw不太自在，但是Root在咬她的耳朵，所以Shaw的注意力被转移了。

“那么，该我了。”  
Root这么说道，她的嗓音依旧是带着颤音的，只是比平常要低，这让Shaw想起物理实验课上，那把用来演示声音如何产生的被弹弄的直尺。

于是Shaw迎接了一个真正的、成熟女性的吻。她被抱着，身体依靠着Root，就像是Root依靠着她一样。她的嘴唇也是，依靠着Root，也为Root所依靠。Root舔她，Root的舌尖勾弄着，Root玩弄Shaw唇瓣的动作，足以让Shaw险些忘记呼吸。Root一步一步地加深这个吻，她一点儿也不缺时间，也没有什么犹豫或者羞涩。

这个吻就像是她在……了解Shaw。  
噢，她现在确实十分了解Shaw了，会在吮吸的时候，恰到好处地给她留一点儿呼吸的时间，也会在亲吻的时候，恼人又下流地舔Shaw的牙齿。

“Sameen.”  
Root这么叫她，把她的名字咬得又轻又柔，好像Shaw是和她一样软的要命的女人。Shaw不是，Shaw硬气极了，所以Shaw扑上去，将那个女人抵在那张软乎乎的单人沙发上，发泄似地咬她的嘴。

然后，Shaw想，为什么不咬别的地方呢。  
所以她开始咬了，她咬上Root的耳朵，把那软肉掂来掂去，弄得热热的，连带着那一片肌肤都发了红。Shaw咬得很用力，尤其是在Root摸她的时候。Shaw忍不住想要进攻，掌控欲，竞争欲，或者什么也好，总之，Shaw尽可能地玩弄着Root……的耳朵。

比较恼人的是，她还是能感受到Root在触摸她。  
这实在是太清楚了，就像是落在雪地里的一件黑色皮衣那样清楚。Shaw忍不住吸了口气。她感到恼火。明明她是那么主动，Root应该被她牵着鼻子走才对。可是，Root实在是太讨厌的一个人了。

她就在Shaw身下，一只手松松地环抱着她，好像Shaw是什么泰迪熊之类的玩具。而她的另一只手，慢悠悠地、色情地抚摸着Shaw。Root是顺着摸的，就是那种把Shaw当作野生动物对待的模式。她摸Shaw的头发，指尖在底下画圈，然后向下，摸她的耳洞，拿舌头舔那里，湿哒哒地舔，刻意弄出声音地舔，接着摸她的脖颈，在动脉附近施压，再是锁骨……

她摸的Shaw出了汗。  
Shaw觉得热，所以她把卫衣丢掉了——她还没打算脱掉背心。Root眼睛一亮，对Shaw暴露出来的肩膀和手臂，报以极大的热情。那眼神让Shaw忍不住打了个颤。

“我喜欢你的肌肉。”  
Root身体力行地把这句话表达出来了。她亲吻了Shaw的肩膀，有一些用力，导致轻微的疼痛感沿着神经传导到Shaw的大脑皮层里。这就是个再简单不过的动作了。真的。但是Shaw没忍住呻吟。

“喜欢我这么对你？”  
Root笑起来，那种危险的笑。

Shaw点了头。  
她为什么要点头？Shaw想。可是她不需要想很久，因为Root对她的下嘴唇也做了同样的事情。这大概是故意的，毕竟Shaw的确咬破了Root的嘴，但是这又好极了，因为Shaw喜欢这样。是的，她喜欢，以至于Shaw迷迷糊糊张开嘴，让Root给了她一个进阶版的吻。

Shaw几乎要爱上接吻这件事情了。她的意思是，刚刚Root那种温柔又游刃有余的亲吻也不赖，但是现在这种，像一把火一样到处乱烧的感受，简直就是，对极了。Shaw的疼痛感被控制在了最合适的地步，她的嘴唇大概是有点儿肿了吧，变得湿润又饱满，就像是现在落进Shaw瞳孔内，Root的嘴唇一样。

是的，Shaw可不是坐以待毙的乖女孩儿，Root对她做了什么，她就会反过来做什么。  
这个加深过的亲吻大概过了好一阵子才结束，以至于最后Shaw有一点儿迷蒙，等她眨眨眼，看清Root脸颊的漂亮颜色的时候，在她身底下的年长女性，已经把手按在了她的臀上。

Shaw感觉到了危险的气息。不过，没关系，她喜欢危险。所以Shaw用拇指蹭了蹭Root的下巴，然后像一只没有受过训的猫那样，埋进她的脖颈。Root的香气在这里是最为明显的，很淡，所以就算Shaw的嘴唇不住地摩擦她的肌肤，也只能嗅到一点点奶香。比起这个，Root的脉搏要惹人注意得多，稳定地跳动着，在Shaw稍稍用力地时候，就更快一些。

“喜欢我这样对你？”  
Shaw把这句话原封不动地还回去。Root愣了一下，似乎对Shaw这么快找到她的喜好感到惊讶。Shaw为此有一点儿隐秘的得意。

“你怎么对待我都可以。”  
Root话中带笑，像是在放下诱饵。她微微仰起颈部，长长的棕发因此被挤压在柔软光滑的沙发上，发出细小声音。这女人的动作一向是优雅的，就算到了现在，被自己的学生按住，狠狠吻过，浑身发红，依旧是一副尽在掌握的样子。

Shaw有那么点儿不快，她抬起头，把唇舌从Root的身体上短暂收回，转而分开五指，小心又用力地扼住Root。她的膝盖撑着沙发，身体抬起，这样的状态理应能让她把Root的表情全部都收入眼底。但是现在已经是黄昏，所以外面的光线暗了下来，再加上一道玻璃窗的阻隔，室内不怎么明亮。Root的大半张脸都隐藏在黑暗里，光和暗的分界就落在她的鼻尖，往下，她的嘴唇暴露在光下，微微分开，扬着弧度，昭示主人的渴望状态。

Shaw再一次意识到她要享用的是怎样的美味，这让她的胸口有些饱涨。往下，Root的脖颈被她按着。在Shaw的指间，有一些她刚刚吮出来的红色痕迹。但是，Root的衬衫还好好地系着，这让Shaw有些不满，所以她低头，咬上Root的扣子，一扯。

撕拉。  
Shaw把口中的扣子丢到一边，正大光明地享受暴露出来的那一寸肌肤，把暖烘烘的气息铺上去。然后她继续，咬住下一颗，同样施为。

Root对她这样玩弄自己的衣服没什么意见，她实在是个太过溺爱学生的老师。不过，她搁在Shaw臀部的手另有任务，揉捏了几下后，绕到前面，几下解开Shaw的裤子，把那布料拉下去，露出Shaw的运动短裤。

Shaw加快了速度，在Root隔着内裤玩弄她的臀部的时候，Shaw正好可以亲吻着覆盖着Root胸部的柔软蕾丝。这像是一种互相交换，Shaw满意于一手掐着Root，完全地控制住她，用唇舌肆意领略年长女性的娇小胸乳；Root对Shaw上半身正正经经，下半身凌乱裸露的状况也很是喜欢。

Root的胸部对Shaw来说是个挺特别的地方。Shaw没怎么见过女性的第二性征，在此之前，她也并没有怎么感受过她们的吸引力。但是现在不一样，首先，她们是属于Root的，其次，她们被繁复精致的织物覆盖着，就像一份专属于Shaw的礼物。Shaw轻轻地把黑色的胸衣推上去，然后吸了口气。

她的眼中是Root的真实。不是披着一层美术教师的皮，也不是被合体的衣裙遮挡着，没有那条横在身份之间的界限，也没有平常人应该保持的距离。Root现在只是个女人，一个在和Shaw寻欢作乐的普通女性。

Root要年长一些，所以她的一切都要更柔软，更细腻，像是经年累月，每一寸肌肤都在浴后，仔细抹过香香软软的身体乳，积累而成的结果。她的乳房自然地在那里，由于皮肤白皙，可以看到静脉的踪迹，还有几颗很小的雀斑。Root的顶端因为Shaw之前的刺激，或者主人脑中分泌的激素而热情挺立着，骄傲极了。

那么，Shaw现在要接过抚弄她们的责任了。这其实挺困难的，尤其是Root的指尖在她大腿内侧动来动去，她的胸部还因为Shaw掐着Root的脖颈，而不怎么稳定地上下起伏。Shaw于是多盯了她们一会儿，欣赏也好，思考也好，故意让Root享受一会儿暴露的快感也好。总之，直到Root准备进攻她的两腿之间，她才发力，先拿舌尖轻扫，认真地舔舐过每一寸，从轮廓向内，一步步地攻陷。

Shaw是个不偏袒的人，所以两边都得到了一样的照顾。但Shaw同样主次分明，所以她在乳尖下的功夫更多，很快，Root的顶端就变得湿漉漉的。Shaw挺满意，然后她退后一点，对没有那么敏感的地方更用力地吮了几下。

正当她得意的时候，Root的进攻也到了重头戏，Shaw的内裤被拉下去，最私密的地方触碰到了Root的指腹，好像就是被点了点，或许还被揉了揉，用那种Root的温柔又直接的方式，Shaw就觉得内部收缩了一下，有什么因为Root的触碰而胀起来。

Root在这个时候歪了下头，挣脱了Shaw的钳制。她的眼睛里闪了闪，是那种纯粹的恶意，像是她要对Shaw做什么十恶不赦的事情。

“唔……”  
Root吸了口气，汲取些氧气，然后一手环住Shaw，贴近她，被Shaw爱抚过的胸口贴着Shaw的乳房蹭弄。也就是这时候，她的手指继续动作，掌握住了Shaw的快感。

Shaw在这之前当然是自慰过的，但是现在是Root在碰她，细致地侍弄她的阴蒂。Root很清楚她的运作原理，所以Shaw完全没有反抗的余地。更何况，Root现在正和她四目相接，鼻尖贴着鼻尖，嘴唇和嘴唇互相玩弄。

她应该闭眼，但是Shaw不想这么做，她更想看着Root，看着她的棕色眼睛溢着的水光，眼角的微微发红，还有神色中的全部欲望。Shaw无比清楚Root在操她的事实，与此同时，Root还嫌不够，还在同时窥探她，抢夺她的氧气，啃咬她的嘴。

这实在是太过了。  
Shaw很难集中自己的精神，她觉得自己的一部分在Root的眼里，一部分在Root的嘴里，一部分被Root的鼻尖拱着，一部分在Root的手里。但每一部分都在叫嚣着快感，尤其是底下，最直接的地方，Shaw已经很湿很湿了，比Shaw能记起来的任何一次都要湿，以至于Root拿指尖沾了她的汁液来做润滑，把小核表层弄得滑滑的，每次被轻轻挤压，积累了一些快感，就会被滑开一点儿。

Shaw觉得Root是故意这么做的，她似乎觉得普通的高潮和Shaw一点儿也不匹配，所以决意要玩得大一些。Shaw咬着牙，让自己不要示弱。但她真的很想投降，只要Root再多刺激那么一会儿，可能只要十几秒钟，她就可以高潮了。

“难受吗？”  
Root皱了皱鼻尖，但她没有退开，放开Shaw的嘴唇，所以这三个字有一半都是在Shaw嘴里完成的。  
Shaw点了点头，她觉得Root大概是准备让她高潮了。

“好极了。”  
Root坏笑着再一次错过了Shaw的顶峰，Shaw发誓她的高潮都在集体抗议了，双腿分开得也够久了。这个该死的女人，Shaw愤愤地想，但是她的阴核并不能理解主人的怒火，只能在Root的触碰下，忠诚地将快感的信号沿着神经输送到全身各处。

“倒数十秒，然后想着……”  
Root舔了下Shaw的耳朵，开始亲吻她别的地方。这让Shaw很难集中注意力，但是她照做了，因为Shaw是最棒的，还有因为，倒数是一种小游戏，Shaw喜欢小游戏。

十，Shaw数着，Root的舌头在她的脖颈上画了个圈，很痒，但是Shaw忍住了，她往下数，九，八，Root的另一只手从Shaw的肩膀上挪开，向下，在她的腰后捏了一把，嘶，Shaw抽气，然后是七了，她想，咬着舌头，因为刚刚发出了一声她不想再听见的呻吟，六，Shaw告诉自己，快了，她也能感受到，Root在她私处的手指动作持续又稳定，Root的手指，啊，Shaw迷迷糊糊地想，五，现在上面应该是沾满了Shaw的痕迹了。

四，三，Shaw几乎摒住了气，Root在咬她锁骨上的那颗痣，她的牙齿有点儿尖，像藤蔓刺过来，莫名地让Shaw耳朵很痒。二，Shaw看到Root在笑，那种让人不安的笑，她想干什么，Shaw想。

Root做着口型。  
Shaw倒数着，一，零，眼前一片空白，脑袋里不断回放着Root的话，还有压抑到现在终于爆发的高潮。

“……我。”

Shaw过了几秒钟才想起来呼吸，还有运用自己的感官。Root可不管那些，Root在做她想做的事情。Shaw睁着眼睛，望着Root拿手指在她唇边比划了一下。这挺奇怪的。

“什么？”  
Shaw问道，她还是被Root抱着的，这会儿Root原先玩弄她阴蒂的手，正捏着她的臀肉，用力的那种，刺激得她双腿还在继续颤抖。

“你在笑，宝贝。”  
Root回答她，双手回到Shaw的腰间，动了动，Shaw顺着她的力道坐在Root身上，往下瞥，她果然把Root的长裙弄脏了。这让她想起刚刚被Root捏过的屁股，Root是在为这件事情惩罚她吗？Shaw想，为此感到性奋。这有点不正常，但是谁都有奇怪的性癖对吧。

“我弄脏了你的裙子。”  
Shaw说道。

Root的眼睛探究地看向她，然后了然地笑了一下。她真聪明，Shaw想，或者这是身为艺术家的敏感？Root有哪些地方敏感呢？Shaw已经知道她喜欢有些窒息的感受，但除此以外，这个女人的身体对她来说还是探索得不够。

“那么我得惩罚你，坏孩子。”  
Root挑了挑眉，她的手掌从Shaw的腰往上，一点点地卷起黑色背心的下摆。Shaw很兴奋，或许过分兴奋了。她舔了舔下唇。

“是，夫人。”

“你知道这条裙子价值多少吗？”  
Root的指甲边缘蹭过Shaw的腹部，Root刻意用力了，所以Shaw有点疼，但是Shaw喜欢这个。而且Root还用那种充满欲望的眼神在看着她。Root，衬衫被Shaw弄得凌乱无比，胸衣被高高推上去，露出被玩弄彻底的乳房的Root。Shaw吸了口气，摇了摇头。

“不知道，夫人。”

“这条裙子，价值十二分钟的打屁股或者十五分钟的滴蜡。”  
Root把这条碍事的背心从Shaw身上除去了，她用眼睛打量着赤裸的Shaw，半是赞叹，半是欲望。Shaw因为她的言语而兴奋地颤抖了一下，她还不知道滴蜡是什么，但是她喜欢Root说出这个词的方式，还有语气。

“我可以选择吗，夫人？”

“当然，蜜糖。你可真是个聪明的女孩儿，或者说，你很有天赋。”  
Root低头，亲吻Shaw漂亮的乳房。这个女孩儿难道不是她的宝贝吗？如此真实，如此坦诚，但又不是那种无聊的小羊羔。噢，她还有这么美妙的躯体。Root轻轻地嗅着，鼻尖萦绕着Shaw身上的汗味和纯粹的荷尔蒙味道。

Shaw陷入了两难，她的脑袋里很清楚第一项是个什么样的选择，她会像个小孩子那样，被Root横放在膝盖上，Root的手掌会扬起，高高地扬起，然后落下，她会感到疼痛，而且能听到清脆的声响，那是她受到惩罚的一部分，她的臀肉会发红，等她回到家躺在床上，依旧会感受到Root遗留在她身上的痕迹，Shaw喜欢这个，她可以到时候在脑子里继续回味，甚至可以一边自慰一边想象Root在操她。

但是，与此同时，第二项是未知的，未知意味着危险，意味着有趣，而且Root应该会让她也感到疼痛的。而且比第一项时间要长三分钟呢。Shaw也喜欢这个。严格来说，她现在觉得，不管是什么，只要是Root提出来的，她都会喜欢的。

对了，Root，Shaw回过神来，突然好奇地伸手探入Root的裙底。她触摸到了一片湿润，这让Shaw意识到，她还没有让她的老师高潮呢。这可不行，Shaw不喜欢欠别人。

“我选择……”  
Shaw拉长了调子，就像是Root之前的那样。Root因此而抬起头来，眼里带笑，嘴唇因为含吮Shaw的乳房而湿漉漉的。她很美，Shaw早就知道了，但是现在Root的美要比之前生动的多了。她的额头上有几道细细的纹路，眼睛底下因为缺少睡眠而有淡淡的青色。在她的脸颊上，有一颗被点掉的小痣。

“窗户。”  
Shaw这么说道，然后她把处在思索和惊愕中的Root抱起，压到透明的落地窗上去。窗外是Root的庭院，并没有人，但是这也够刺激的了，至少Root现在被操，并不是对着空无一人的画室，而是许多有生命的植物。

“Sameen.”  
Root微微撅嘴，似乎不理解她突然变卦，但是Shaw把她撅嘴当作一种最明显的暗示，吻上去，一面把Root的裙子推上去，胡乱地摸索着。噢，别误解，她并不是找不到地方，而是觉得这样做更刺激而已。

“等一会儿我再让你打我的屁股。”  
Shaw舔着Root那颗尖尖的牙齿，含糊地说道。这取悦了Root，所以她配合起来，双手拉高自己的裙子，像个中世纪的淑女那样。Shaw看了她一眼，明白了她的意思，往下亲了几口，特别关照过Root的乳房之后，她蹲下，像个最老练的骑士那样，沿着Root大腿上的痕迹向上舔舐。

这的确是Shaw第一次在医学教材以外，看到女性的私密之处，那儿和Shaw想的差不多，湿润的绯色。她瞥了眼Root，没有从那女人那里望见半分羞涩。那么Shaw也不应该退缩或者什么的。她可不是什么小孩子。不过就是一次口交，Shaw能做到的。

Shaw现在亲吻到Root的大腿根处了，她的鼻尖满是Root的味道，大概几秒钟她就适应了，Shaw的内心有点骄傲。她继续，试探性地拿嘴唇碰了碰软肉，Root为此低低地笑了一下，说不准是她的声音，还是她的味道让Shaw感到颤抖。

Root的手指摩挲着她的头皮，又轻轻拉扯着她的头发，Shaw现在确定，她是因为Root的触碰而感到颤抖了。

“想要指挥吗，夫人？”  
Shaw一下一下地舔着Root，刻意弄出一点儿声音。

“不，我想看看你能做到什么程度。”  
Root挑了下眉，她难道不是个傲慢的女人吗，Shaw感到一股火升上来，让她忍不住含住了Root的阴蒂。

Shaw觉得这是个挑战，而Shaw一向是要做到最好的。她已经把Root最敏感的要害放在了口中，这感觉挺奇妙，Shaw很清楚这小小的，软软的，脆弱的东西，就联通着Root快感的阀门。Shaw拿舌头描摹它的形状，谨慎地探索它的构造。她的嘴因为张着的动作而自动分泌唾液，这很便利，可以让Shaw保证Root的阴蒂始终感到火热和湿润。

Root的快感很隐秘，至少她本人是没有什么发出呻吟的自觉的，Shaw只有在稍微弄疼她的时候，这女人才会发出一声，在Shaw听起来，充满渴望的喘息。但这并不意味着Root就全然喜欢疼痛了，在Shaw尽可能小心地对待她，像是在伺候一位娇生惯养的公主的时候，Root的汁液会更快速地出现。

所以Shaw就陷入了需要探索的模式，她当然喜欢这个，她先一点一点地叠加快感，在最顶峰的时候再加上一点儿疼痛，又试着一半一半分，这些尝试Root显然都很喜欢，以至于她连续在Shaw嘴里高潮了三次，中间几乎就只停歇了几秒钟。但这对Root来说，大概还不够，她的双腿依旧那么立着，基本不颤抖，柔软的腹部上也只是微微冒汗，比Shaw想的要厉害得多。

不过，Shaw就喜欢向高难度挑战。她想了想，舌尖微微探入，这让Root一下子夹紧了她。Shaw勾了下嘴角，一手温柔地玩弄Root的阴蒂，让她忍不住放松，舌尖和Root的阴道先轻后重地接吻。这对Root来说是有些刺激的，至少现在她开始呻吟了，Shaw意识到掩盖在这个优雅成熟的女人底下的，是贪图刺激，想要更多新鲜快感的欲望。

这好极了。Shaw吞咽着，她从下往上地看着Root，她的美术老师此刻用手背挡着眼睛，忍受着快感，另一只手按在透明的玻璃窗上，留下漂亮的指印。Shaw加快了速度，Root暴露在外的胸乳因此而小幅度颤动，乳头翘起，渴望着被人赏玩。

再等一等，Shaw想，她忍耐着，进攻着，直到Root的内壁开始紧缩。她漂亮的小嘴泄露了喘息，粉红色的舌尖无意识地舔着唇，卷曲的棕发缠着白皙的肌肤，简直要命。Shaw不得不被这股魅力所吸引，直起身体，狠狠地啃咬Root的嘴唇。

Root的回应同样热烈，舌尖缠着Shaw的，手不再是那样游刃有余，而是胡乱地抚摸着Shaw——她确实被操得够呛。Shaw笑起来，这回她确实意识到自己笑了，不过她不会给Root调侃的机会。Shaw吻她，特意拿那种舔舐她阴蒂的动作和模式，Root剧烈地喘息着，显然她的小脑袋里也和Shaw一样全是最下流但不可耻的欲望。

直到Root睁开眼睛。  
她的眼睛，Shaw应该怎么形容呢，拿草原上刚刚迈入成年期的母鹿来比，不够好，因为Root的眼睛比鹿要灵动多了，拿法国秋天塞纳河的水来比，也不够好，因为Root的眼睛比水要坚韧多了，拿最昂贵的只供皇室的丝绸来比，就更糟糕了，因为Root的眼里的温柔比绸缎还要更柔软漂亮的多。

但那只是Root的眼睛而已，有睫毛，有瞳孔，会因为光而闪烁，会因为暗而幽深。可是Shaw看着她，仿佛在她的眼里经历了一个世界。被这双眼睛看着，Shaw总觉得自己想要说点什么。

“你还没打我的屁股呢。”

“噢，是的，Sameen……”  
Root忍不住笑，但是她更忍不住亲吻Shaw，并不是深吻，而是那种很多下，很多下的，在嘴唇上碰一碰的吻。那其实挺傻的，但是Shaw忙着用手抚摸她刚刚冷落了许久的Root乳房和别的地方，所以没能抗议。

“我要狠狠地揍你漂亮的小屁股。”  
Root这么说道，先捏了一下Shaw的臀，然后抓住她的小臂，那种色情的抓，一边还抚摸着她的肌肉，玩弄自己的舌头做性暗示的那种。Root就这样把Shaw推到随便某个小桌子旁，命令她躺上去。

那桌子并不是很牢靠，但这就是乐趣所在，所以Shaw听从了，她的乳房触碰着冰凉的桌子，因为刺激而忍不住挺立起来。

“你这个大胆的，下流的，惹人注目的坏孩子……”  
Root一边说，一边先在Shaw完美的臀部上快速地咬了一口，她的指尖沿着Shaw的颈后往下，在Shaw的背部划动，写了一个巨大的S。  
“我的Sameen。”

“是的，夫人，我是个肮脏的坏孩子，请惩罚我。”  
Shaw吸了口气，因为Root沿着同样的轨迹，用舌头舔了一遍她的后背。

啪！  
Root落下了一掌，这可真棒，Shaw忍不住喘了一声，她在心里说着，更多，于是Root继续她的惩罚。Shaw的身体因为疼痛，和Root手掌的触感而忍不住颤抖，她的目光落在了地面上的被画过的纸上，上面满满的都是女性曼妙的身体。

或者说，Root的身体。

END


End file.
